Kaido
Kaido (カイドウ, Kaidō), also known as "Kaido, The King of the Beasts" (百獣のカイドウ, Hyakujū no Kaidō; literally meaning "Kaido of the Beasts"), is both a fictional character and antagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. He is the Governor-General of the Beasts Pirates and one of the Four Emperors ruling over the Regions of the New World. He is also considered to be The "Strongest Creature in the World" (最強の生物, Saikyō no Seibutsu) and has an army of about 20,000 members with over 500 of them being artificial devil fruit users in his crew of the Beast Pirates and is greatly feared as he himself cannot die. In the past before becoming an Emperor, he was a member of the legendary Rocks Pirates as an apprentice along with Whitebeard and Big Mom and later in life he went forming his own crew. He and his crew currently occupy Wano Kingdom in alliance with its shogun, Orochi Kurozumi, and most recently have entered into another alliance with a fellow Emperor and her crew, the Big Mom Pirates. Kaido was first referred to by Garp in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc and then directly mentioned by Moria in the Thriller Bark Arc, with his Emperor title revealed just after the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu defeated him. Thus, Kaido is the third Emperor mentioned by name and the last one to debut. Due to his actions and role, he is the primary antagonist of the Wano Kingdom Arc and one of the central antagonists of the Four Emperor Saga. "Dammit! Hurry up, Joker! Make preparations for the final battle! I don't care if this boring world is destroyed! Let's start the greatest war the world has ever seen! ''" :—Kaido, calling out for Doflamingo. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: May 1st * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known * Bounty: 4,611,100,000 berries Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Beasts Pirates * Orochi Kurozumi Family Neutral * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Doflamingo Don Quixote * Big Mom Rivals Enemies * Kozuki Family * Worst Generation ** Straw Hat Pirates *** Luffy D. Monkey *** Jimbei ** Fairy Tail *** Natsu Dragneel * Whitebeard Pirates ** Newgate Edward ** Marco Abilities and Powers "People often say "If it's one-on-one, Kaido will win." On land, sea, and air... among all living things, he is a pirate who is known as the "strongest creature"!!!" :—Ending narration of Kaido's introduction. As one of the Four Emperors, Kaido is one of the four strongest pirates alive, renowned as the "Strongest Creature in the World". Notably, he has a bounty of 4,611,100,000 Berries, which is the highest of any pirate currently alive, surpassed only by the bounties of the late Whitebeard and Roger Gold. Kaido attempted to take Whitebeard's life, something very few would dare, and subsequently had an encounter with Shanks. When Moria Gecko was in his prime, Kaido fought him and emerged victorious, having killed his entire crew. The Five Elders mentioned Kaido as one of the few people able to stop Blackbeard. His strength was also recognized by his fellow Emperor Big Mom, who could not fathom the idea of Luffy D. Monkey defeating him. Additionally, Law Trafalgar stated that Kaido can easily kill Doflamingo Don Quixote, a world-famous and extremely powerful pirate in his own right. Law speculated that even with an alliance with the Straw Hats, their chance of defeating Kaido is only about 30%, although the statement is questionable, seeing as at that time Law was not serious about fighting him. He, in fact, defeated another member of the Worst Generation, Kid Eustass, whose bounty is 470,000,000 berries, with apparent ease, and refused to take Law and Luffy's alliance seriously regardless of what they accomplished, due to viewing the defeat of a Warlord as being nothing special. Kaido then later went on to defeat Luffy in Boundman himself with no effort or even using Haki, a notable feat as Boundman could let him fight three powerful pirates who are all Armament Haki users; Kaido, on the other hand, used sheer strength to bypass Boundman's defenses. He is also able to clash equally with his fellow Emperor Big Mom, as shown by the force of their clash being strong enough to split the sky in two, which is similar to the clash between Whitebeard and Shanks and to fight her equally for two days without sustaining any injuries. Similar to the other Emperors, Kaido has many underlings and other pirates allied with him and is able to claim self-governing islands as his own territories. With Caesar and Doflamingo as his associates, Kaido has created an army of over 500 Artificial Zoan-type Devil Fruit users: his Gifters. Kaido also has a very strong will, as shown when he was completely unaffected by Luffy's Conqueror's Haki. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Befitting his bulk, Kaido is legendary for his supreme physical power as the strongest beast in the world. He is capable of swinging his kanabo hard enough to send a normal-sized person flying into the distance in one blow, and also broke past the tremendous defensive power of Luffy's Gear Fourth with great ease. He once sunk nine enormous prison ships singlehandedly. According to Yasuie, Kaido single handedly crushed the massive armies of samurais under the Kozuki daimyos during their first rebellion against Orochi. Kaido also clashed equally with Big Mom, with the power of that clash causing the sky itself to split in two. Kaido also possesses nigh-indestructible durability, even without using Armament Haki. He took multiple powerful hits from Luffy's Gear Third while in his dragon form and transformed back into his human form after being pummeled into the ground, and proceeded to receive a barrage of Gear Fourth hits that were even more powerful, yet he felt nothing more than annoyance, received no injuries, and was able to quickly get back up and counterattack without issue. This durability has given Kaido the reputation of being unable to die. He has been caught and tortured 18 times, and people as powerful as the Marines and other Emperors have attempted to execute him 40 times, only to fail as Kaido survived every single attempt because every single execution weapon broke when being used on him. Most notably, Kaido has jumped from 10,000 meters from the sky onto the ground, creating a massive shockwave strong enough to sink a large ship nearby, and emerged only with a headache; it has even become a hobby for him to attempt suicide, only for it to fail. Kaido is extremely fast despite his massive size, as shown when he moves past Luffy in an instant while attacking him. Combat Skills Fighting Style Devil Fruit Kaido has eaten a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a massive, blue-scaled Eastern dragon, notably with a circle of flame around each of his upper arms. In this form, he is capable of moving through the air by creating clouds and using them as footholds. He can also release devastating blasts of fire from his mouth, which can easily blow apart a large area. The anime shows that a simple burp is powerful enough to send a grown man flying away in the gust. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Kaido that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Blast Breath (ボロブレス, Boro Buresu; literally meaning "Heat Breath"): Kaido releases a massive heat blast from his mouth towards a target. It travels very quickly and is extremely powerful, being capable of instantly decimating large structures like the ruins of Oden Castle, and surrounding terrain like mountain scrapes are left thoroughly shattered, flattened, and scorched. "Bolo" is a term used in Central America and Mexico meaning "drunk". Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Kaido possesses Conqueror's Haki, which was first seen when he clashed with fellow Conqueror's Haki wielder Big Mom, creating the shockwaves that appear when two users clash. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Kaido wields a giant metal kanabō covered in spikes as his weapon of choice. Using it in conjunction with his immense physical strength, he can use it to smash adversaries over vast distances, and was able to knock Luffy unconscious with a single blow, breaking past the tremendous defensive power of Luffy's Armament Haki-enhanced Gear Fourth form. Kaido has wielded his Kanabo since he was an apprentice of the Rocks Pirates. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Kaido that involve the Weapon are as follows: * Thunder Bagua (雷鳴八卦, Raimei Hakke; literally meaning "Thunderclap Eight Trigrams"): Kaido charges towards his opponent at high speed, swinging his kanabo horizontally to strike them with devastating force. The impact releases several black thunders, similar to that of a Conqueror's Haki clash. It was first used against Luffy in his Gear Fourth form, knocking him unconscious with a single hit. The "Eight Trigrams", or ''Bagua'' are the eight symbols of Taoist cosmology to represent the fundamental principles of reality. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip Summit War Saga =Marineford Arc = During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Dressrosa Saga =Dressrosa Arc = Four Emperor Saga =Zou Arc = =Levely Arc = =Wano Kingdom Arc = Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Name Epithet Errors and Corrections Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Kaido Koei Wiki * Kaido One Piece Encyclopedia * Kido Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * Category:Characters